Competir por tu amor
by FrancaisBaiser
Summary: Tai decide confesar sus sentimientos a Sora, solo que no contó con que ella pueda ya tener a alguien más, alguien a quien ella… AME. Feliz cumpleaños Len  L !


**__Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, la trama en parte si.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Competir por tu amor<em>**

* * *

><p>Se había propuesto a sí mismo que a partir de ese día, su vida cambiaría, quizás para siempre. Sería uno de los días más importantes de su vida, porque ya no estaría solo, ni con gente que no le interesara. A partir de ese día, estaría con quien realmente quería estar, con Sora. Ese día le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, ella le correspondería, le pediría que fuese su novia, ella aceptaría y vivirían felices juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Sólo había un problema… No era 100% factible que Sora correspondiera a sus sentimientos, y de eso dependía su plan de vida. Tenía que preguntárselo. La buscaría en la universidad, a la hora del almuerzo.<p>

Tuvo que soportar las incesantes burlas de Matt, las molestosas muecas, las fastidiosas notitas que el rubio le escribía en clases molestándolo por su, al parecer, obvia y cursi cara de tonto enamorado. Tuvo que soportar recorrerse la mirad de los terrenos de la universidad buscando a su amiga para confesarse. Agradeció no tener más clases durante el día, pues si las hubiese tenido, probablemente no habría asistido. Después de dos horas y media buscando a la pelirroja o a alguno de sus compañeros, por distintos lugares del campus, hasta que por fin dio con uno. Takeshi le explicó amablemente que habían ido junto a su profesor de Arte a una exposición de pinturas de un museo. Él sintió como su ojo comenzó a tiritar al momento de escuchar eso, si hubiese sabido, no habría perdido el tiempo buscando a Sora, siendo que ni siquiera se encontraba en la universidad. El castaño le explicó también que Sora no había ido al museo cuando él le preguntó por ella. Para que Sora no hubiese asistido a una salida a una galería de arte, debía ser algo muy grave.

Había optado por ir al departamento de Sora, lo cual hubiese hecho mucho antes, pues la pelirroja vivía en el mismo edificio que él, solo que cuatro pisos más arriba. Subió directo al Octavo piso y al salir del ascensor caminó hacia la puerta del departamento de la familia Takenouchi.

–Hola Taichi. –saludó amablemente la Señora Takenouchi luego de escuchar el timbre e ir a abrir la puerta para encontrarse al muchacho.

–Buenas tardes Señora Takenouchi. ¿Cómo está?

Ella sonrió. En su interior sabía que quizás al moreno poco le importaba su estado anímico, él solo quería saber de su hija. –Bien, gracias… ¿Y tú?

–Bien también… Eh… ¿Está Sora?

–Si… Está en su habitación, probablemente durmiendo. Hoy amaneció muy enferma. –explicó.

–Ah… –escuchó desde su habitación a Sora toser un poco. –¿Puedo pasar a verla?

–Claro. –sonrió ella. –Iré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena… ¿Te quedas a cenar? –Él solo asintió tímidamente. –Bien, cuídala mientras no estoy, por favor…

–Si, no se preocupe. –sonrió el moreno para luego ver salir a la Señora Takenouchi.

Dirigió su vista hacia el pasillo, y caminó lentamente a la habitación de Sora, pensando estratégicamente cada una de las palabras que le diría a la pelirroja. Mantenía la sonrisa de baboso en su rostro. Vería a Sora, le diría lo que sentía por ella, ella le correspondería, él le pediría que fuera su novia, ella aceptaría y todos felices y contentos… Ahora solo tenía que ir hasta su habitación y preguntarle.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la última puerta, la habitación de Sora. Sin quererlo una insipiente sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro a medida que se iba imaginando todo lo que pasaría en la habitación. Su sonrisa aumentó cuando escuchó a Sora reírse, pero se esfumó al escucharla decir:

–Ay, ¡Te amo!

¿"Te amo"? No estaba sola en su habitación, estaba con alguien, con un chico, y a ese chico lo AMABA… Eso quería decir que no era simplemente un chico, sino que también era su… Novio… De repente volvió a escuchar las risas de Sora esta vez más fuertes.

–Para… –volvió a reír. –Ya basta, me haces cosquillas.

Ahora más encima el tarado se deleitaba haciéndole cosquillas en el cuerpo a la mujer que él amaba…

¿Por qué la Señora Takenouchi no le había dicho que Sora estaba acompañada…? Y acompañada por su novio… ¿Por qué no sabía que Sora tenía novio? ¿Hace cuánto que tenía novio? ¿Qué acaso él no era el mejor amigo de Sora? Entonces, ¿por qué no le había dicho que tenía novio? ¿Quién mierda era ese tipo?

En parte tenía ganas de entrar y partirle la casa al noviecito de Sora, por otro lado, le daba miedo encontrarlos haciendo quizás qué cosa… Si Sora estaba enferma, y conociendo lo sobreprotectora que era su madre… Probablemente se encuentre acostada… Y el pelotudo de su novio probablemente se encuentre junto a ella, acostado también, haciéndole cosquillas y besándola por todas partes… _Ese desgraciado. ¿Cómo podía estarla tocando, acariciándole, cuando se supone que estaba enferma? ¿Acaso no debería estar cuidando de que tomara reposo? ¿Qué clase de imbécil era?_

—Oye, el hecho de que te ame mucho, no quiere decir que no peses cuando estás sobre mi.

¿QUÉ? ¿Además estaba sobre ella? Y para colmo, no conforme el tipo con hacerle cosquillas, tocarla, besarla y estarle importunando en momentos en los cuales la chica debería estar en reposo, además de todo eso, él estaba encima de ella… Y sabía lo que eso significaba, no era nada sano e inocente… Estaban haciendo el amor… Era lo más obvio y lógico de pensar. Y eso había sido lo último que él necesitaba escuchar. Ya no había razón para seguir ahí, él entendía cuando no era bienvenido en un lugar. Además, no quería interrumpir a los tortolitos en su momento romántico y fogoso, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí…

Caminó dos pasos en dirección opuesta a la habitación de la pelirroja, cuando entendió que él no era bien debía hacerse a un lado… Era el imbécil del noviecito de Sora quien no merecía ese título. Y es que ¿Qué clase de buen novio en su sano juicio empezaría estúpidos jueguitos de amor con su novia enferma? En vez de besarla y acariciarla y estar sobre ella, él debería velar por su bienestar… ¿No? Debía cuidarla y estar pendiente de todas sus necesidades para que se mejorase. Ese tipo no valía la pena, en cambio él… Él siempre había estado ahí para las necesidades de Sora. La acompañó a comprar su primer balón de fútbol. Cuando la chica quiso inscribirse en el club de tenis, pese a que él no había estado de acuerdo, él la acompañó. Cuando le dio miedo ir al médico por una lesión en la rodilla, él la acompañó. Cuando no quería ir sola a las exposiciones artísticas del museo, él era quien la acompañaba, aunque no le llamara mucho la atención… Cuando necesitaba ir a comprar materiales de artes, él iba con ella… Había estado con ella en grandes momentos de su vida, cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba triste, cuando tenía miedo, cuando se encontraba preocupada, cuando sentía que ya no podía más, cuando celebraba algún triunfo, para pasar las penas… Cuando necesitaba de alguien, siempre estaba él ahí. Y pese a todo, ¿Había llegado otro pelotudo a quitarle aquel espacio tan importante en la vida de Sora? No, no lo permitiría. Dio nuevamente media vuelta y caminó los mismos pasos que hace un rato, cuando la escuchó hablar nuevamente con el pelmazo…

–Ay cosito, te amo tanto… No sé qué haría sin ti.

Claro, ¡linda la cuestión! Ahora resultaba que el imbécil era indispensable en su vida… ¿Y dónde lo dejaba a él? Habían compartido grandes momentos en su vida, en la vida de ambos, y resulta que ahora él podía perfectamente desaparecer del mapa y Sora no se daría ni cuenta, ¿pero el estúpido de su noviecito le haría falta? ¿Qué le había pasado a Sora? Seguramente había sufrido alguna especie de trauma y enfermedad cerebral o algo parecido, de otro modo no se explicaba la personalidad tan cursi e idiota que había adoptado su amiga en tan poco tiempo… Y es que… Estábamos hablando de Sora, la misma Sora a la que un día no muy lejano había dicho que los hombres valían una mierda cuando uno de ellos destrozó el corazón de su mejor amiga. La misma que dijo también, a raíz del mismo asunto, que los hombres no se merecían que una se denigrara por ellos, que no tenían que ser indispensables en la vida de una mujer. Y si era así ¿Por qué ella ahora hacía exactamente lo contrario por un hombre? ¿Por qué ella le decía tontas y cursis palabras a un imbécil que acababa de conocer y que pese a eso, el tipo ya se había convertido en su novio? Definitivamente Sora había sufrido un lavado completo de cerebro y se había vuelto una mujer tonta y totalmente dependiente de un hombre, tonto también…

Ya era demasiado. No podía seguir soportando que su amiga tuviera una actitud tan tonta con un idiota que apenas conocía. Y siendo él, su mejor amigo, tenía que velar por la salud mental de Sora y también por su integridad física, ya que el tipo, si además estaba encina de ella, quién sabe qué cosa sería capaz de hacerle, y como Sora no estaba en un 100% en sus facultades mentales, él debía velar por eso también, no quería ser tío tan joven. Debía entrar.

Sin pensarlo más tomó la perilla de la puerta de su habitación y la giró con decisión. Abrió la puerta y la vio ahí, en cama y… ¿sola?

–¡Hola Tai! –saludó alegre ella, y el moreno no lo entendió. ¿No estaba con alguien? ¿Con su novio?

–Hola…

–¿Qué haces ahí parado? Pasa…

¿Y cómo iba a pasar tan confianzudamente cuando se suponía que ella estaba con su novio? Miró cada rincón de la habitación de Sora, al parecer estaba sola… Pero no podía confiarse. Quizás el estúpido ese era un experto en las técnicas ninjas de escondite, y estaba pegado a la pared con una tela cubriéndolo y él no se daba cuenta… O quizás era como ese fantasma de papel que cabía en todas partes. Posiblemente también pueda estar pegado al techo… Pero nada… O era bueno escondiéndose, o él era muy tonto para notarlo… O ambas… Optó por la primera.

–¿Estás sola? –prefirió preguntar.

–Mmmm… ¿sola?

Sintió eso como una puñalada cruel y fuerte en el pecho, en lo más profundo de su dolido y despechado corazón.

De pronto vio como la pelirroja se removía un poco en su cama y metía sus manos bajo sus cobijas, sonriente, para sacar de ellas a un ¿gatito?

–Hola precioso. –le habló sonriente al animal.

Pareció todo un absurdo y estúpido juego del destino. Su némesis resultó ser la mascota de su amiga… Que lindo…

Después de mucho hablar con su amiga de cómo se había encontrado a su gatito en la calle y como había tenido que poco más que rogarle a su madre para poder quedárselo, él, al igual que Sora, se había encariñado del pequeño animal, comenzó a jugar con él con los pocos juguetes que Sora le había comprado el mismo día que lo encontró, y luego no había podido comprarle más porque había caído enferma. Y luego de terminar con la mano derecha toda rasguñada, había optado por decirle lo que en un principio había decidido decirle a Sora, que la quería, y no como una simple amiga…

Ya había quedado claro que no tenía novio, que solo era un gatito, lamentablemente, ahora había otro problema que lo atormentaba, y es que el animalito parecía no despegarse de Sora, y hasta podía apostar que el gatito estaba sintiendo ¿Celos? de él… El sentimiento era mutuo…

_Maldito animal. Me mira feo… Y no se despega de Sora, y ella no deja de hacerle cariño… Debería hacerme cariño a mi…_

–Eh… ¿Sora?

–¿Si? –respondió ella acercando su rostro levemente al del moreno.

–Yo… –correspondió ante el acto, ya se encontraban mucho más cerca físicamente que cuando había iniciado la conversación al entrar a su habitación. Solo había un problema… El gato parecía no querer irse y no dejar de mirarlo feo. Su fea mirada resultó ser directamente proporcional a la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Le intimidaban aquellos grandes ojos mirarlo tan feo, y en ese cuerpecito tan pequeño y tierno… Aunque si quitaba aquel peludo y pequeño cuerpecito y solo dejaba aquellos grandes ojos y sus afiladas garritas queriendo solo rasguñarlo, era una criatura de temer. –Tengo que decirte algo.

Se sobresaltó al sentir sus pequeñas patitas sobre su mano derecha ya rasguñada en reiteradas ocasiones. Parecía que mientras más pretendía comentarle todo a Sora, el gatito más daño le haría, físicamente. Imaginó una situación en la que él le diría a Sora que la amaba y que quería que fuera su novia, y el gatito lo despedazara con sus pequeñas, lindas y filudas garritas.

Tragó saliva nervioso.

–¿Qué cosa? –sonrió curiosa ella.

–Que yo te…

El gatito había maullado. Ahora era su turno de mirar feo al gato-arruina-momentos-felices.

Sora estuvo otro buen tanto más pendiente del animalito que de él. ¿Qué había hecho el gato por ella? ¿Acaso la había cuidado? ¿La había ido a visitar? Bueno, ahora ese gato vivía ahí con ella, técnicamente la estaba cuidando más que él, pero él solo veía que le traía problemas. Si quería agua, ella tenía que levantarse y llenarse su posillo con agua, si quería comida, tenía que levantarse ella y darle su comida, si quería hacer sus necesidades, tenía que ir ella y limpiar su arena. Sinceramente creía que él le daba menos problemas a Sora que su "amor" de gatito…

–Listo, disculpa. –pidió la pelirroja al volver luego de dejar a su gatito tomando agua limpia recién depositada en el posillo. –Ahora si, ¿qué me querías decir?

–Lo que pasa es que esta semana he pensado muchas cosas…

–Raro. –se burló ella.

–Lo sé –le siguió el juego. –, pero es algo importante… Me he dado cuenta de algo. –Ella preguntó tan solo con la mirada. –Sora…

El gatito saltó a la cama y se acomodó en las piernas de ella. No lo toleró más. Si algo podía hacer él y el gato no, era ser su novio, darle besos sin morderla contra su voluntad, acariciarla sin que sangrara por ello… Y eso.

Sin previo aviso, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Sora y acercándose él también, besó sus labios. Notó después de unos instantes que ella también correspondía al beso cuando comenzó a mover sus labios y cuando sintió sus manos detrás de su cuello y como éstas le proporcionaban leves cosquillas. El gatito comenzó a maullar, y cuando sintió que Sora tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de terminar con el beso para poner atención a las necesidades del gatito, él profundizó el beso, dándole menos oportunidades a Sora de poner atención en otra cosa que no fuera él. Y había funcionado, o eso creyó hasta que el "tierno" animalito saltó un poco y en un rápido impulso arañó su mejilla izquierda. Ambos rompieron rápidamente el beso y Sora abrió los ojos para ver a Tai con ambas manos sobre su mejilla. Ella corrió fuera de su habitación y el gatito corrió con ella, después de un momento volvió con un botiquín y cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta que el gatito había salido. Tai rió internamente.

–Esto quizás te duela… –dijo ella untando un poco de alcohol en una mota de algodón.

–¿Dolerme? No soy una niñita, soy un hombre fuerTEEEEAAAUUCH

–Lo siento…

–No es nada.

–Es verdad, después de todo no eres una niñita, eres un hombre fuerte… Muy fuerte. –sonrió ella.

Él sonrió también, y más aún cuando volvió a escuchar al gato maullar desesperadamente detrás de la puerta.

Posiblemente Matt se reiría y burlaría de él si supiera que su mayor contrincante para ganarse el amor de Sora era un gatito pequeño. Pero no había que subestimar a los gatitos… Ellos también tenían sus armas de temer, y es que ¿qué chica en su sano juicio se resistiría a esas pequeñas y ojonas bolitas de pelo? Sabía que sin duda, Sora no era una chica ordinaria, pero era una chica al fin y al cabo.

Luego de pensar en las ventajas de ser un gatito pequeño y peludo, cayó en cuenta que Sora aún estaba al lado de él, muy cerca de él y curando su mejilla. Sentía cosquillas bajo la piel que tocaban los delicados dedos de la pelirroja, su corazón se aceleraba cuando notaba la mirada fija de Sora sobre él. Sentía que el mejor momento para besarla, era ahora.

–Listo. –le sonrió ella al dejar de pasar ese algodón húmedo en alcohol.

–Gracias…

Y su momento había acabado.

Ahora Sora se levantaría de su cama luego de guardar las cosas nuevamente en el botiquín, y saldría a dejarlo en su lugar, y al salir, abriría la puerta y dejaría entrar al gato… No podía permitirlo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja al sentir la mano de Tai sostener su brazo.

Se había quedado sin palabras. Seguramente ella debía pensar que era un total y completo estúpido al tenerla aún del brazo y más encima sentado, sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Luego de unos instantes esperando que Tai dijera algo, Sora simplemente se soltó del agarre del moreno y salió de la habitación para ir a dejar el botiquín en su lugar, seguida obviamente de su nueva lapa, el gato. Y cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación… ¡Si! Traía al gato en brazos… Como si el muy flojo no supiera caminar. Podía ver como internamente el gato le sonreía con cinismo.

_Maldito… Además lo está disfrutando… Se ha de sentir como todo un rey ahí entre sus…_

–¿Quieres sostenerlo?

–¡¿Qué? –Tenía que ser una broma.

–Tómalo… –dijo ella, tan dulce como siempre, dejando al gatito sobre sus piernas.

Tai solo se dedicó a mirarlo con odio, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Sora se sentó a un lado y comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pequeño cuello al gato. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la enorme sonrisa de la pelirroja, se veía más linda que nunca… Y poco le importó que estuviera enferma y la verdad es que ni se había acordado de eso, mucho menos de exigirle que reposara y descansara en cama, tan solo se fue acercando a ella y conforme la distancia se iba acortando sus ojos hacían el ademán de entrecerrarse. Para cuando Sora se dio cuenta de sus intenciones ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Se estaban besando.

Era la sensación más hermosa del mundo, besar a la mujer que por años había permanecido en su corazón y en sus pensamientos. Y lo mejor era que ella le estaba correspondiendo. No era difícil notarlo, sintió como la mano de Sora se removía bajo la de él hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

Se separaron levemente, para quedarse mirando fijamente a los ojos, pudo notar un suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Sora y probablemente también uno en las suyas. Luego se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y los atrapó en un beso, esta vez más apasionado.

Definitivamente era la mejor sensación del mundo. Y lo mejor de todo, era que pese a los insistentes maullidos del peludo animal, Sora seguía besándolo, como si todo lo demás se hubiese esfumado…

Gatito 7630709169053689 – Tai 1

Pero con eso él era feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Ay, si *-* Al fin lo terminé, justo a tiempo para decir: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI LENCITA HERMOSAAAAA! :) Amiga del alma, no sabes lo mucho que te amo, y cuanto me encantaría estar ahora contigo, abrazándote y diciéndote lo mucho que te amo, y la lista inmensa de deseos lindos para ti en tus 21 añitos! Es que ahora por fin tendrás la mayoría de edad universal, bienvenida al club de las 20ysiempre+1 añeras (?) xD <em>

_Espero que leas esto justo a la 1:00 am de allá, sabes qué hora es aquí? Las 4:39 am xDDD Eso es verdadera amistad, esperar hasta las 5:00 am de aquí, solo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi mejor amiga, tal y como ella lo hizo :) Porque tú naciste a la 1:00 am, hora de Chile! :D Las weás como corresponden no más._

_Te amito mucho mi linda hermosa amiga (L) Espero que sea un lindo día, que lo disfrutes mucho con las personas importantes para ti, y por sobre todo, no te achaques :) No todos los días se cumplen 21 hermosos añitos, y por muy papá que sea, no tiene derecho a cagarte un día tan importante. Te amo mejor amiga de la vida, no lo olvides nunca._

_Este fic va dedicado con todo mi amor solo para ti :) Disfrútalo y ámalo, porque me demoré casi un mes en escribirlo xD_

_TE AMIIIIIITO (L) Feliz Cumpleañitos linda mía :$_

**_;* FrançaisBaiser .._**


End file.
